Mailing systems, such as, for example, a mailing machine, often include different modules that automate the processes of producing articles, such as, for example, mail pieces. Mail pieces can include, for example, envelopes, post cards, flats, and the like. The typical mailing machine includes a variety of different modules or sub-systems each of which performs a different task on the mail piece. The mail piece is conveyed downstream utilizing a transport mechanism, such as rollers or a belt, to each of the modules. Such modules could include, for example, a separating module, i.e., separating a stack of mail pieces such that the mail pieces are conveyed one at a time along the transport path, a moistening/sealing module, i.e., wetting and closing the glued flap of an envelope, a weighing module (either in-line with the transport path or attached as a separate platform device), and a metering/printing module, i.e., applying evidence of postage to the mail piece. The exact configuration of the mailing machine is, of course, particular to the needs of the user.
A control panel device, hereinafter referred to as a User Interface Controller (UIC), performs user interface and control functions for the mailing machine. Specifically, the UIC provides all user interfaces, executes control of the mailing machine and print operations, calculates postage for debit based upon rate tables, provides the conduit for a Postal Security Device (PSD) to transfer postage indicia to the printer, and conducts communications with a data center for postage funds refill, software download, rates download, and market-oriented data capture. The UIC, in conjunction with an embedded PSD, constitutes the system meter that satisfies U.S. information-based indicia postage (IBIP) meter requirements and other international postal regulations regarding closed system meters.
It is generally desirable to provide a single UIC platform for all customers, thereby eliminating the need to manufacture and maintain multiple versions of the UIC. Each UIC will be provided with a set of base operational features. Some additional operational features, above the base set of features, are optional, however, and not all customers will require or desire to have every optional operational feature that may be supported by the mailing machine. Different operating features can include, for example, accounting features, postal service features, weighing features, type and capacity of scales that can be used, the ability to print ad slogans and/or inscriptions on mail pieces, and data capture functionality. Accounting features can include, for example, different levels of accounting based on the number of different accounts that will be supported by the UIC. Postal services could include, for example, confirmation services for mail pieces. Weighing features could include, for example, manual weight entry and differential weighing. Data capture functionality could include, for example, the ability to maintain records for every mail piece processed based on class, postage amount, weight, etc.
Currently, when a customer purchases a mailing system, the UIC is configured to include the base features and, if known at the time of manufacturing, those optional operating features for which the customer has paid. Should a customer desire to add additional features, the customer must contact a Customer Service Representative (CSR) who must then physically visit the site where the mailing system is located. The CSR must place the mailing system into a service mode, contact a supply center to receive activation codes for the new features to be added, and then manually enter these codes into the UIC, using, for example, a keyboard of the UIC. There are problems, however, with the conventional method of enabling features as described above. For example, the manual intervention required by the CSR is both time consuming and adds significant expense for both the customer and mailing system manufacturer. In addition, if a mailing system has been in use for a period of time and numerous additions or updates of features have been performed, it may be difficult to determine which features are currently loaded and enabled in the mailing system. Furthermore, the programs required for each feature to operate must be stored in the UIC. As such, as new features are enabled, the amount of memory space required may be limited, which can negatively impact the overall performance of the memory system. The conventional method of enabling features does not provide any process for optimizing memory space and purging files that are no longer required, thereby freeing memory space for other functions.
Thus, there exists a need for a system and method to remotely enable and disable features in a mailing system that is easy to implement, cost effective, and can optimize the memory space in a mailing system.